The Last Orchid
by I'm Only Yours
Summary: Maybe he needed to stop being unaware, he needed to study actions not history.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it had been a long week, it was Valentines the worst week, no _month _when it came to Sesshoumaru Taisho. The ladies of Edo high flocked him smothered him with pretty wrappings and high quality chocolate.

She didn't deserve it, the way he had yelled at her for simply bumping him, she was unfairly pushed after all just trying to sneak by to get home at the end of a horrible day, another thing he caused.

He was a horrible man, pushed to the ends of his nerves but she retaliated, screamed at him, pointed a skinny finger and yelled profanities.

The ladies were stunned _how dare she?_

It was then he fully looked at her, he found himself always searching for her his eyes looking for that spot of black in the halls.

She had a four point zero GPA excellent sports records and a history of trouble.

He needed more.

June came along and summer cleaning, what a chance.

He found her alone sitting at _his desk_, he cornered his prey and poised to pounce.

"Hello Higurashi-san, do you need any assistance?" She jumped like a child caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar.

"No Taisho-san, I am actually just about finished thank you though." She smiled nervously.

"Why Higurashi, were you sitting at my _desk_?" He dove in backing her into the desk, she shifted awkwardly onto the desk leaning into it.

"I was just resting! I had duty afterschool you see, and picked the desk closest." She lay sprawled across the desk, his face mere inches from hers.

"Wouldn't that be the one closest to the door? You did leave to toss the trash right? So why a seat in the middle of the room?" She blushed so red she resembled a cherry.

"You sit here, I just wanted to be close to you." Too straightforward, it was a shock a course of electrifying satisfaction that ran from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes.

He leaned in for a kiss.

Maybe next time he should be more aware of his little curiosities actions than just her presence, maybe he would have noticed her finally _see _him.

He sealed his silent promise.

_Next time I will notice her feelings first._


	2. History in the Making Pt 1

It was the _perfect _day for the beach, the sun piercing everyone with its hot glare the brightness almost blinding. That is exactly why Kagome Higurashi was on this train, to go to the _beach _to hang out with _friends._

Luck is never on her side.

_Mama said she would drive me, so __**why **__would I still ride the train?_

_Oh, right independence. Now I'm stuck in the middle of who-knows-where. Inuyasha is going to kill me. _Sure, the thousands of mountains were pretty, beautiful even.

_However, Damnit it is __**HOT.**_

Kagome could see it fly away the hope of a cool afternoon playing in the Pacific. So deep in the mountains with a broke down train, what to do.

_Hiking sounds like fun._

Of course, though she dressed for coolness and wasn't exactly covered but she had most definitely hiked in worst.

She was wearing her favorite skirt one that reached her knees with Minnie Mouse plastered to the side of it, in a blue that put the sky to shame. Her shirt though adorable was slightly hot, Mickey and Minnie kissing on her over-the-shoulder tee that felt thicker than a winter coat just _had_ to be peeled away from her skin leaving her in a little pink tank.

At least she had, had the sense to wear sneakers, no sir she would _not_ be barefoot in the unpredictable thickly forested mountains.

At the base of a mountain there was a trail, one that looked extremely untreated; trees had started to grow in the **middle **of the path, wild plants showered the once dirt path.

It looked _exciting_.

Kagome asked for an approximate time for when the train would finally be repaired.

5:00

It was only 11:00 she had six hours to explore the mountain.

It was in actuality the prettiest thing she had seen in a week the closest the modern world would get to Inuyasha's era the horrible cities scattered the once beautiful plains, but this looked wild, old, and unexplored.

She came to the conclusion that she would reach the top, then back to the base with time to spare.

Boy was she wrong.

Through the trees she came across something she should _never_ feel here, a demon presence no not just any demon presence, but an _**extremely**_ strong one.

Why was it all the way out here? Who was it? Did they notice her? Would it be a friend or foe? Whoever it was, they were coming quickly.

She did the only normal thing a human would do towards the unknown.

She ran, and ran, and ran.

They sped up to a rate that only a demon could accomplish,

She was going to die, in the woods, alone.

_Alone._

She sent up a silent prayer.

Then she was lifted off the ground to what was probably her inevitable doom.

It was huge, a green sickening thing, with enough grossness to make anyone with a hard stomach vomit.

Kagome swallowed, the fear would eat her before he did.

_**SWOOSH**_

_Blood everywhere, the head of the creature beside it still spraying green liquid what the _hell?

A hint of white and breeze and she was safely on the ground an arm around her waist gripping her almost painfully.

"Why are you not in the city Kagome?" A voice she recognized,

_**Sesshoumaru?**_

"Why are you in the middle of nowhere? Where are the others? Are you the only one left?" He shook his head and approached her, only a foot away.

"I am so sorry." He reached out for her,

"Why are you sorry?"

"You told me you would be scared, if I acted differently," He stroked her face gently

"So, I am sorry."

"Why are you treating me like this?"

"Hn?"

"As if I have gone missing from you, as if we were close?"

He backed up and spoke quietly, sadly even.

"You know I cannot tell you that Kagome."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" He looked at her knowingly lost inside of a shell of a body.

"It would change history, and you know if you knew everything you would change it,"

"But-"

"I cannot tell you, I must go come back once the leaves have changed and I will tell you a story."

"Is it ours?" He smiled actually _smiled, _not s smirk or a grin but a little unused smile.

"It is the worlds."

Then he turned and left.

When the train was finally fixed and took Kagome to the beach she immediately departed to her home. She scared her family with her swiftness as she packed her things for the past,

Bandages: Check

Ramen: Check

Knife: Check

Sleeping Bags: Check

Matches: Check

Canteen: Check

Change of Clothes: Check

She ran out the door and shifted herself on the ledge of the well and pushed herself into the past, and to a _load of trouble._

"**Kagome!** You said you would only be gone for a few days!" You could almost see the steam running out of Inuyasha's ears, and the predicable outcome of this statement.

"SIT BOY!" Sango broke the harsh following silence.

"Kagome why were you delayed?" Kagome stopped seething to answer,

"History test."

"A DMAM HISIR!" Inuyasha could be heard even three feet underground.

"INUYASHA! If you do _not _stop yelling I will _S-I-T _you to the other side of the world!"

"Sango, I need to know if there have been any appearances of Sesshoumaru." She looked befuddled

"Yes actually he was asking for you, and then he and Inuyasha had an argument."

"He exists in my time, and basically gave himself away that I would know him _here._"

Said person walked from the shadows, wowing everyone present excluding Kagome, she knew he would be waiting

"Miko, I need human assistance."

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru."

_Little did they know this would be a start of a love not even time could stop._

_This is only part one I am losing my computer till Thrusday because that is when the Virus protection will be back, tonight it expires and I get paid Thrusday so I'l buy it then and upload another chapter._

_Toodles~_


End file.
